Because You're My Brother
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: what happens when Klaus makes a mistake that ends up with a dead horse in the middle of the night and a punishment which his father is simply dying to dish out? Caution corporal punishment
1. The Punishment

"I knew how much it **_hurt him,_** but he did it. It was the most **selfless** that he's ever been, and in that moment I loved him.  
>I didn't want to, I mean it terrified me, but for that moment <strong><em>I loved him.<em>**"

**VD**

When Elijah woke up all that he heard was the loud sound of many animals running outside which immediately caused himself to jump up out of his bed. Immediately as he was hurriedly putting on his pants and boots he yelled

"Father the horses they're loose!"

As soon as Elijah had yelled this he heard Mikael bolt from his own bed while yelling

"Boys! Wake up!"

After finally managing to awake Niklaus and just as he was bolting towards the door he heard Nik yell out his name to get his attention causing Elijah to stop.

"come on Niklaus we have to hurry!"

The younger brother just stood there and said nearly in an inaudible voice

"I accidentally left the gate open Elijah,"

Elijah immediately stopped all motion instantly and then after asking his younger brother once more if what he had said was true he had told him to just focus on getting the horses back.

As Mikael and his sons were reigning all of the horses in he heard his father say that whoever had forgotten to close the gate would be getting a lashing they'd not soon forget. Elijah's mind as soon as he heard this went immediately into overdrive, their father disliked Niklaus and would kill him if he found out.

A few moments later after all of the men in the village had finally managed to get the last horse into the pen and Finn having closed the gate saw Mikael. Mikael was talking to the elder discussing the punishment which would be dealt out to whoever had been stupid enough to leave the gate open. Elijah could visibly see some of the men around the two flinch as the mentioned punishment was said which was to be ten lashes from a whip. The only bad part was that everyone knew that it had to have been one of the Mikaelson boys because it had been they're week in caring for the horses, making sure they were properly fed.

Suddenly there was a large yell attracting the attention to a man who pointed over towards something which was hidden by the darkness of night. Then as soon as Elijah reached the area to which all of the men were surrounded he stopped suddenly filled with dread, there lying dead on the ground was not one but two dead horses. Elijah immediately knew that the sentence which would be dealt would be much more intense then what it had originally designed to be.

After all of the men had returned to their families and their homes excluding Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, their father and the council there was a dead silence in the air. Then breaking the enormous silence their father said

"What stupid idiot left the gate open! Whoever did it better fess up now or it will be a whole new punishment for him!"

Then Mikael upon seeing Niklaus' face which was looking down to the ground walked over and after saying look up when I'm speaking to you boy did Elijah say;

"It was me father, I accidentally forgot to latch the gate correctly tonight before coming to bed."

Every single one of his brother's head immediately snapped towards Elijah's own confession even more so did Niklaus' who knew fully well that he was to blame.

"I was so tired that I forgot to close the gate properly,"

Elijah repeated again to his father who came to stand directly in front of his nineteen year old son with a look of both disappointment and rage upon his face. Elijah immediately knew that the punishment which he would be getting would not just be a low number of ten lashes.

"Elijah how could you forget to close the gate as result of you being merely exhausted?!" Mikael yelled at his oldest anger clear upon his face then continued on to say that he had better get used to being tired because he would be doing triple the amount of chores and that he would be getting a total of forty-five lashes in addition to the punishment. Elijah after hearing the entirety of his punishment felt a drop of sweat begin to run down his brow but he disregarded it, because his younger brother would never survive the punishment.

"I was an idiot father and I understand the punishment, and accept it,"

After finally finishing with both the elders his father told him to go wait out behind the back of the house which was where Mikael administered belt whippings to him and his brothers mainly Nik and himself when they got too cocky. Upon hearing Mikael approach from nearby Elijah turned around and looked his own father in the face and tried his best to not drop then and there and tell him that it was Nik.

"Take of your shirt Elijah," is what Mikael said to his son and Elijah knew that he had better obey his father and not remotely disobey him. As soon as he stood with his shirt removed he turned away from his father awaiting the punishment which would be dealt by his own father. After handing his son a strip of leather to bite down on Elijah immediately braced himself for the punishment which his father would soon deal out.

Elijah visibly flinched as he heard the snapping noise of the whip as Mikael tested out the whip before it would be used on his own back. Then without any warning except for the slight noise of the whip cutting through the air Elijah felt pain.

"I told you to count them out Elijah," his father told him and Elijah didn't remember hearing the words probably due to his focus on his future pain.

"One," Snap! "Two," Snap! "Three" Elijah continued to count out every single one of the lashings until finally the last one was dealt onto his back. Then suddenly Elijah felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as darkness overwhelmed him and he went unconscious.

The next morning…

"Elijah! Wake up!" were the words that Elijah heard from his father and completely forgetting about what had come to place the night before sat up as he would have any other day. Immediately he screamed out or he would have except at the last second he bit his lip causing it to bleed profusely but had not gone unnoticed by his brother Niklaus.

After helping Elijah to get both dressed and ready for all of the chores which he would have to be doing for a while Niklaus asked his older brother

"Why did you do that Elijah, you didn't do anything?"

To which Elijah responded  
>"Because you're my brother Nik,"<p> 


	2. Fence Posts and Rain

"He began to hit and hit me, but I did not care, for if necessary I would take all of the pain,  
>just so that my brother would not have to bear it."<p>

Caroline Herrin

Chapter Two

After allowing his mother to look at the scabs which had formed during the few hours that which I had managed sleep she allowed Elijah to go. Elijah had secretly been hoping during his mother's inspection that she may possibly tell him that he would not be working until his back was healed but had not been overconfident. For when a person in their small village had been whipped they were expected to be completely ready for work the very next day.

They were checked out to ensure that they would not become crippled due to the whipping but apart from this then they were expected to work fully. Unlike how when injured during hunting then the villager would receive healing from the either his own mother or the witch Ayana to help speed up the process.

As Elijah was walking out the door he saw his father talking with some other men over near one of the three lengths of fence posts which had been destroyed last night. Rather than trying to listen in on what the men were talking about he decided to get started on his chores as he usually did or almost did. Elijah stopped upon hearing the voice of his father calling him back over towards his own location, Elijah steadily walked towards the group.

Elijah if it had not been clear how much anger was being directed toward himself by the villagers who had just recently repaired the fences, now knew the extent of their anger. Every single one of the four teenagers who had repaired all three fences were while Mikael's back happened to be turned giving him a look that clearly expressed what each felt.

The four teenagers which also were killing him with their eyes also had to be the four who clearly expressed their disdain for him regularly. These four had been the cause of many a belt whipping from his own father due to fighting them for everyone to see. Of course Elijah had had every chance towards walking away but who could walk away from the things they would say?

"Yes father?" Elijah asked after finally having reached the group walking straight as possible hiding his pain from the group.

"You will be responsible for repairing all of these fences yourself along with the rest of your regular chores Elijah so get started." Mikael said to his son which nearly caused Elijah to talk back but the look which his father gave him clearly said don't test me.

"Yes father, I will get started after I finish my other chores," Elijah said to his father and then turned around to walk away.

"No Elijah, start this now and when you've gotten far enough along I will let you get to your other chores," Mikael said to his oldest son before handing him a goatskin full of what he expected to be water.

"Yes, father I'll get started right away," Elijah responded and began to head towards where the tools were located but immediately felt himself land in the dirt. Then after looking up to see the four teenagers looking at him with satisfaction and humor only to walk away moments later. The only thing which kept him from teaching the four of them a lesson was that he was already on thin water with father and did not need Niklaus to join in the fight as he always did.

Just moments after Elijah had started he heard rather than saw the first five fenceposts which he had gotten fixed fall down. Elijah nearly swore out loud right then and there but didn't because his younger sister standing near the entrance to their house in hearing distance.

Then walking back towards the first fenceposts he noticed that they were all damaged beyond reusing them, Elijah realized then that over half of the posts were, causing him to let out a groan. He would have to go and cut new ones to replace them over near where the village's lumber was kept. After telling the men in charge of the lumber the amount of lumber which he would be needing he got a few of them to help carry it over.

Later as he was fixing about the thirteenth fencepost in a fence made up of around seventy fence posts he heard the voice of his father nearby. As he worked on the fencepost at hand he half-listened to the conversation between his father and his mother nearby.

"Elijah will get sick if he works so soon after being whipped by you Mikael," is what his mother said to his father who replied in kind by saying that if any other villager could survive it then so could one of his own sons, especially his oldest. Elijah was suddenly brought out of his daze when he suddenly realized that there was someone standing directly next to him. After turning to look at exactly who he was able to manage a half-smile at the face of his brother Niklaus.

"You aren't very far Elijah, what's wrong?" his brother asked him with a concerned look along with a quick glance first to his back then back to his face. " Niklaus don't worry it is not due to my injuries that it has taken so long, I'm pretty sure that the four village prats broke of the ends of over half of the posts to cause me grief." Elijah finished saying and then after gladly taking a sip from the goatskin which his brother offered moved to begin work again .

Then he heard the voice of his father asking what Niklaus was doing over there and that if he was assisting Elijah that he would regret it. Which Elijah immediately assured his father that Niklaus was simply bringing him water mother told Niklaus to give him along with his lunch.

As Elijah was eating he suddenly heard one of the posts next to him fall down and seeing the shadow on the ground behind him he quickly rose to his feet his lunch dropped unimportant. Then upon seeing one of the four prats which were always tormenting him he heard him say,

" Better pick that up 'Lijah, don't want daddy to get mad at you for taking so long," to which Elijah just simply ignored and then after picking up his ruined lunch began to start again on the fence. Elijah continued to work still aware of the teenagers annoying presence behind him. After finishing his twenty-fifth post Elijah turned around to see that every single one of the posts which he had fixed after his lunch had been pulled out and laying on the ground.

Aleksander was taunting Elijah and Elijah knew that he was but his patience was wearing very thin at this point as he saw Aleksander smirk. And no one would even have seen unless they were looking that Aleksander had been pulling out each of the posts excluding the one's before lunch as Elijah had been fixing them. Elijah's fists were by this point white from being in the shapes of such tight fists in an attempt towards not tackling Aleksander right then and there.

"You better fix those Alek, because I will not be fixing them after I just spent all of this time fixing them just to have you tear them down." Elijah told Aleksander his voice shaking with anger which was just begging to be set free from its cage.

"Make me," were the last words which came out of Aleksander's mouth before he felt himself getting tackled to the ground by Elijah who had just punched Aleksander in the face. The two boy's actions did not go unheard though unfortunately by both Mikael and Henry who was Aleksander's father. So as the two boys were fighting unaware of the two men running towards them both along with a few other villagers who were men they continued to fight rolling right into the creek nearby.

Even the creek did not stop these two boys from fighting rather it encouraged it seemingly even more so as Elijah punched Aleksander in the nose with a satisfying crunch which was heard. Which Aleksander returned in favore by punching him in the face which would later result in a black eye. The fighting would have continued if not for Mikael and Henry who went to grab their own boy with assistance from villagers. Elijah accidentally while trying to get another hit on Aleksander though accidentally elbowed his father on his lower jaw.

You would have thought that someone had been murdered by the quiet that suddenly erupted, the fight completely stopped, only to see Elijah afraid because he had just elbowed his father in the jaw. "Father, I" Elijah had begun only to be silenced by the look which he received from his father which clearly stated that he had better get out of the creek and finish the fencing now.

Immediately after getting back to repairing the fencing which had been left abandoned at the start of the fight Mikael walked up to him telling him that he had better get at least half of the first fence done . That he did not care how long that it would take even if he was awake all night, and that he should not expect any supper tonight due to the commotion which he had started earlier. Also that he would be punished accordingly after he finished all of his chores tonight.

Just as the sun was setting Elijah had finished repairing over two thirds of the fence and started towards the rest of his chores. Elijah after finishing the rest of his chores by which it was already dark walked both slowly and cautiously back towards his house. Upon reaching the front of his house Elijah nearly chose to run because standing right there in the doorframe was his father Mikael who had a look that clearly said that he was in trouble.

After closing the door Mikael and Elijah walked out into the woods so as not to wake anyone up with what would most assuredly become a heated argument. "You had better have a very good reason Elijah for starting a fight when you were supposed to be mending a fence." Mikael said to Elijah while his voice was shaking due to the amount of anger in it. "Aleksand-," was the only thing that Elijah got out before he felt a sharp backhand to his face causing Elijah to hesitate because while his father had whipped both him and Niklaus plenty of times he had never backhanded him.

"I do not care the reason how or why you got into a fight today while you were supposed to be working, but I do not want to see it happen again, am I clear?" Elijah nodded but then said yes sir out loud when Mikael repeated the words am I clear loudly. Then upon hearing his father's belt leave his waist he looked to his father to hear him tell him to turn around. After a moment Elijah felt a pain in his back which he had never felt before as Mikael began to whip him with his belt.

After the fifth time Mikael finally stopped leaving Elijah who refused to drop to his knees in exhaustion and in pain until his father was gone, unable to see him. As Elijah sat there he felt the rain beginning to fall down and immediately realizing that if he did not cover the posts for the fences they would be useless.

So after covering up the posts he headed towards the house and then stopped dead in his own tracks in the pouring down rain when he felt himself sneeze, hopefully nothing would come from it Elijah thought to himself. Before entering further into the house Elijah took off his boots and while carrying them both in one hand he headed towards the warm, soft, bed in a room which he shared with Niklaus.

Entering quietly so as not to wake up his younger brother he carefully placed his boots on the floor and then after stripping down and then drying off he put on something to sleep in. Elijah then gripped the side of the bed upon feeling dizzy and then slid down to the floor exhausted.


	3. The Bad Rainy Start

'Lijah?

Elijah?!

Elijah suddenly felt himself being shaken awake and slowly opened his eyes only to groan as he felt the soreness on his back. He was immediately relieved that he had worn a soft tunic to bed last night though? Because even though Niklaus knew that father had punished him he did not need him knowing how bad it looked.

After getting up off of the floor and telling Nik that he was fine he went into the main eating area of their house to see Mikael. Elijah straightened up and then walked over to the table to sit and wait for breakfast. When his father spoke he listened as he told him that after breakfast he would take care of the horses along with Nik. And that due to the rain that was going on that was all that he would be doing today.

Inwardly Elijah was celebrating because his back was screaming out in pain at any and every single slight movement he made. And at some point during the night his back had started bleeding again. Which is why he had changed out of the soft tunic from last night immediately after Nik had left the room.

After telling his father that he had heard him he continued to wait for his brothers and sister he heard his mother call him over. As he was getting up he grabbed onto the table for balance due to the sudden dizziness he felt. His father either did not or chose not to notice it happening he guessed the later.

Upon reaching his mothers room she told him to remove his shirt so that she could check on his back. Elijah had to get his mothers help when removing the softer tunic underneath the harder leather he wore on top. As soon as it was removed he groaned because apparently his back had started to bleed again causing the softer tunic to stick to the wounds.

"Elijah," he heard his mother say in a quiet voice shaking her head then the next thing she said surprised him.

" I know that it was your brother Niklaus who left the gate open Elijah," his mother whispered to him quietly. " Please don't tell father," Elijah said to his mother trying to turn around but his shoulder was held fast preventing him from turning around.

" Do not worry I am not stupid enough to tell Mikael, Elijah. The punishment that would come would be much worse for lying to your father than for two dead horses." Elijah relaxed slightly but then immediately tensed up as he felt his mother cleaning up the cuts.

After he felt her finish then he went to put on his shirt only to hear his mother tell him to stop as he felt cloth being wrapped around his chest and back. "This is so that if your wounds open up again the blood won't stick to your tunic Elijah," his mother told him. Then after helping him get his shirt and leather vest on. Then his mother kissed him on the forehead telling him that she was very proud of him for taking Niklaus' punishment for him. Then Elijah left the room telling his mother that he would not father harm Niklaus anymore.

During breakfast he could feel the stares of all of his siblings as they would look his way again and again. Rebekah he could tell he was sure that something was wrong so as soon as he was finished he nearly bolted out the door. Forgetting how hard that it was pouring down rain Elijah didnt immediately run to the shelter where the animals were kept.

By the time both he and Niklaus had reached the animals he and Niklaus were soaked. Halfway through cleaning and caring for half of the animals Elijah heard Nikalus ask why they were short a horse.

"Remember that two of the horses died Nik, of course we're short animals," Elijah replied not even looking up to his brother. " but Elijah I took that into account, there's still one missing, I checked twice, I'm sure, here look."

Elijah sighed then walked over to where his brother was pointing and saw that there was indeed a horse missing, and it was the one expecting a foal in less than a moon.

" my misfortune knows no bounds " Elijah thought to himself as he ran towards the doors yelling back to Nik to tell father before running to the woods after grabbing his sword by the doors.

An hour later

"This rain is getting worse" Elijah thought to himself as he was quickly looking for the horse and found her of course with one leg stuck in a quickly rising creek bed. Elijah ran over to her trying to see if there was anything that he could do by himself to get her loose. After about fifteen minutes he stopped trying to see if he could pull her leg out of the hole, knowing he would break her leg if he wasn't careful.

Elijah just as he was thinking that this couldn't get any worse was immediately proven wrong wh en he heard thunder. "Perfect, just perfect." He said out loud then immediately sighed in relief when he heard his father yelling. Elijah felt relieved and yelled out to his father but was immediately discouraged when his father didn't hear him over the thunder and lightning.

Looking back to the horse he realizes that the water has started rising and has reached the bottom of her stomach. Immediately Elijah climbed into the creek trying to get her loose, suddenly Elijah felt the muddy riverbed slide beneath him and felt himself go under.

Upon coming up he realized that the mare was no longer there in the creek bed, he had gotten her free he was so relieved now he just had to find her and take her back. When Elijah tried to get out of the creek he felt his left leg refuse to move... He was stuck.


	4. The Rescue

As Elijah grabbed his leg he yelled out to his father, to Niklaus to anyone who might possibly hear. The water had gotten high enough that it was now up to the middle of his chest, he was really hoping that his family found him.

NIKLAUS' P.O.V.

Niklaus suddenly heard a noise and turned around to see the horse running straight for him. Quickly he jumped out of the way of the horse and called his father and brothers over to him.

" We'll there's the horse but where's Elijah?" Mikael said to no one in particular at all. Niklaus then decided he'd try walking towards where the horse had come from and after a few minutes yelled out

"FATHER!" Because there was Elijah who's body from the neck down was submerged by water.

ELIJAH's P.O.V

Elijah heard the sound of his brother yelling out for their father and was instantly relieved at he voice. While trying to keep his head above the water he yelled

" Niklaus my foot is stuck get father!" the water kept on continually rising to Elijah's dismay. As Elijah saw Niklaus running off he desperately hoped that father was very close because the water was getting higher. The water had now risen up to the bottom of his chin.

"ELIJAH!" He heard his father yelling out as he saw him running towards him just as the water was reaching his chin. Elijah suddenly felt the arms of his father around his middle as he was trying to pull him out. The pain in his ankle was getting pretty bad as his father continued pulling.

Elijah then took one deep breathe before he felt the water go over his head and heard his father yell out his name as he constantly pulled at his waist. Just when Elijah thought that he couldn't hold it anymore he felt the mud around his foot shift. Which then caused his father and himself to fly back and land in the mud near the creek.

Elijah felt his brothers surrounding him as he struggled to gain air after having been underwater so long.

"Elijah come on," he heard his father say to him and then he felt his father place an arm around his waist and then felt him place his right arm over his shoulder. Elijah's ankle wasn't sprained or anything but his father was being weirdly protective of him right now

" Father I can walk fine my foot isn't broken or sprained," Elijah told his father in an effort towards getting his father to let go of him.

" Finn help your younger brother back to the house, Niklaus help him ensure of that," Mikael said leaving Finn and Niklaus holding up their brother.

As they were walking back Elijah heard Finn chuckling and so Elijah looked up at his older brother confused when he heard Finn ask,

" Did you at least save the horse?" To which Elijah responded by saying " Yes I saved the bloody horse!" Causing all three of the brothers to laugh uncontrollably.

Upon reaching the house Elijah saw his Mother who was waiting at the door but then ran out to meet the three of them.

"Elijah!" He heard is younger sister yell out as she followed her mother out of the house at a run. " I'm fine Rebekah I'm fine " Elijah told his mother and sister as his mother told his brothers to take him to the room that he and Niklaus shared.

After reaching the room his father told Niklaus to go and get some dry clothes to dry him off so that he didn't get sick. As they waited for his brother to return Mikael helped Elijah get himself out of his shirt and pants leaving him in his underclothes. After Niklaus returned father took the dry cloths from him telling him to go help mother with anything she needed.

As his father was drying him off he stopped at his back making sure undo the bandages slowly and carefully taking the bandages that Finn had brought him.

" I think we know the mark that you'll receive upon your eighteenth birthday Elijah, probably the vegvisir" his father told him. Because upon every one of the young men's eighteenth birthdays in the village they received a tattoo or a mark for protection.

Elijah started to laugh at this because this certain stave or mark was used to ensure guidance through bad weather. " Possibly so father," Elijah said as his father told him to raise his arms so that he could wrap the bandages around his back and chest.

After finishing this he helped Elijah get dressed into some warm clothes and then patted him on the shoulder. As they were both sitting on the bed he heard his father say

" I am much harsher on you Elijah than Finn because Finn is attached to your mother at the hip Elijah, he does not dare do anything wrong." Then continued

" you do things wrong but not always for bad reasons, like when you and Aleksander fought, I knew that it was his fault but I had to punish you because you went about it the wrong way Elijah."

" Just because I punish you for the things that you do does not mean that I agree with all of them Elijah." His father told him before telling him to get some rest as Elijah sat here on his bed shocked at what his father had just told him.

As his mother walked in he looked over to her to see her carrying a bowl of something in her hand along with a drink of some sort that Rebekah was carrying. As soon as Rebekah had placed his drink on the small table that was in his and Niklaus' room she immediately ran over hugging his neck.

Elijah responded in turn by hugging his little sister who had just turned nine years old a month ago. Then he heard his mother say " Careful Rebekah!" To which he responded that he was fine as she double checked to make sure that he did not already have a fever after being in that water for so long, luckily he didn't. Oddly enough though Elijah still felt dizzy for some reason like he had been feeling for the past few days but he figured it would pass.

After drinking the concoction which his mother had told him to drink he kept telling his mother that he was fine. Oddly enough he suddenly felt sleepy then realized that his mother had put something in his drink, he should have known.

Rather than fighting his mother he got under the blankets and animal furs that made up his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up next he felt a warm body next to him he was at first confused then realized that it was Niklaus. Niklaus was thirteen and still when he had bad dreams would come to him, it was what all of his younger siblings did, without fathers knowledge. Suddenly he saw Niklaus stir and immediately he saw his eyes open and look at him.

" Niklaus did you have a nightmare?" He asked his younger brother who was looking at him with wide eyes, only he saw when Niklaus was like this, never father or mother.

"I dreamed that I didn't find you in time, that we found you later then when we found you Elijah, I dreamed that we were too late," Niklaus finished saying with a shaky voice.

"Niklaus all that matters is that I am here right now and that you found me okay?" Elijah said then looked to his younger brother to see him nod.

"Can I stay here Elijah?" His younger brother asked him and rather than replying he just simply nodded.


	5. Night Terrors

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Cut - Plumb

Elijah could feel the water rising steadily higher and higher, then felt his lungs began to scream, and just when he felt like his lungs were exploding...

Elijah suddenly jolted up into a sitting position causing himself to fall hard onto the floor. Elijah was freaking out he had no idea where he was and all that he could see was dark water surrounding him he was thrashing out trying to escape.

Upon feeling two strong arms encircle his middle and restraining his arms as result he began to freak out even more. Thrashing even harder still trying to get free even more still he heard someone yelling,

"Elijah!" "ELIJAH!" "It's okay son, wake up!" Wake up Elijah!" Elijah suddenly realized that it was his father who was yelling out his name and slowly saw the darkness slip away and felt his breathing slow down.

Elijah then realized that he must have been more afraid than he had thought yesterday after being rescued. Elijah was then suddenly brought from these thoughts when his father said his name to get his attention.

" Elijah, you're screaming and thrashing about woke up your siblings, let's go see Ayana." Mikael said to Elijah and immediately Elijah felt like disagreeing but it apparently had been awful if he had woken up even his father. Upon exiting the room that he shared with his brothers he immediately felt even worse upon seeing his mother realizing that he had woken her up.

Then he saw traveling bags by the door and then he immediately felt even more worse still . Because he realized that he had woken everyone up his mother included when just hours later his mother and Kol would be going to see how powerful his magic actually was in a safer place than in the village.

"Mother I forgot that you and Kol were to be leaving today," Elijah said to his mother as he walked up to his mother.

"In your defense Elijah you have been busy these last few days," his mother said to him as she hugged him. " Try not to do anything too strenuous Elijah for a few days, there's still a possibility that you may get sick." His mother then added after smoothing a stray piece of hair from the side of his face.

"Now lets go see Ayana, Eliajh and see if she can't give you something for what happened should I say this morning rather than last night, huh?" Mikael said then patted him on the shoulder a few times and then headed over to Ayana's.

After all of their goodbyes to both his mother and Kol his father told him to come in and eat breakfast with his siblings. While he was eating his breakfast which was made up of deer meat and bread along with cow's milk his father came in.

" Elijah after you finish your breakfast come on out to the barn and you can help me finish cleaning out the stalls and brushing down the horses." Was what his father said to him before patting him on the shoulder before exiting through the door.

After watching his father make his way out towards the barn he immediately felt nauseous and knowing that he was about to see his breakfast again bolted out the back door.

"It's probably just an after affect of nearly drowning yesterday," Elijah thought as he wiped the bile off of his mouth. Suddenly he didn't feel very hungry but not wanting to waste the food he slipped it discreetly to one of the village dogs. Then feeling suddenly dizzy he grabbed onto the side of the house and upon hearing his father yell out for him headed over towards the stables.

As both Elijah and Mikael were cleaning out the horses stalls Elijah began to get very hot, he felt as if he was standing next to a fire.

Mikael apparently noticing this asked Elijah what was wrong and Elijah figuring that it was just another after affect of yesterday's events told him it was nothing.

Steadily and steadily though as the day wore on Elijah could feel himself getting worse and worse. His throat was becoming more and more sore by the second from throwing up this morning he guessed. Also he continually was feeling as if he was both hot and cold at the same time. There were also the dizzy spells continually causing problems.

Later during the day when both him and his father were putting the horses out to pasture Elijah suddenly felt a shooting pain in his head then after saying

"Father?" He suddenly just dropped down onto the ground unconscious hearing his father running towards him.

MIKAEL'S P.O.V.

"Elijah!" Mikael yelled out to his son as he suddenly saw him drop to he ground without any warning.

As soon as he reached his eldest son his heart immediately dropped because upon checking to see if Elijah had a fever he did not have to even touch the forehead of his son. Because Elijah's fever was burning up badly enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of his son's forehead, without having to touch it.

Mikael then immediately without a second thought picked his son in his arms yelling for Finn to come and help him. As he entered the house he headed straight towards both his and his wife's room. Because if Elijah was really sick then he did not want to risk the spreading of it to any of his other children.

As soon as he had laid Elijah down on the bed he saw him move slightly and then saw his eyes opening.

"Father? Where am I?" Elijah asked while trying to get his bearings as he looked around both confused and slightly panicked.

" You're in my and your mothers room, if you're very sick we don't want you spreading the sickness," Mikael said as he checked again to see if his son's fever had lessened any.


End file.
